


Would you like to buy some matches?

by FangirlAlice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on the Heart Attack MV, Chuu is the Little Match Girl, F/F, I swear it has some cute moments in it though, I was supposed to write fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Match Girl AU, Vague Ending, but I accidentally wrote angst oops, the ending is up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAlice/pseuds/FangirlAlice
Summary: Inspired by the Heart Attack MV scenes where Chuu is dressed up as the Little Match Girl.“Excuse me Miss, would you like to buy some matches?”She never replied, at least not verbally. She would look Chuu in the eye and give her a sly smile. Chuu should be offended that she was being denied day in and day out, but her heart would flutter every time they locked eyes. She could never figure out why she was being denied either, the woman clearly had money. Perhaps she did not need matches because she already purchased some from a girl more beautiful than her? No, impossible!





	Would you like to buy some matches?

As the snowflakes continue to flutter down from the sky, Chuu continues to trudge her way through the snow covered streets. She finally reaches her destination, a spot next to a building with a large window. It may not be the best location for business, but there was a reason for her picking this spot. Like clockwork, the same woman would walk by her. Chuu would ask her with her sweetest voice “Excuse me Miss, would you like to buy some matches?”

She never replied, at least not verbally. She would look Chuu in the eye and give her a sly smile. Chuu should be offended that she was being denied day in and day out, but her heart would flutter every time they locked eyes. She could never figure out why she was being denied either, the woman clearly had money. Perhaps she did not need matches because she already purchased some from a girl more beautiful than her? No, impossible!

After that, the woman would go inside the building and sit right in front of the window with a warm drink in hand, smiling while drinking. Chuu should probably be offended that this woman was cleary taunting her with the warmth of the drink while she was outside freezing, but she just couldn’t bring herself to hate this beautiful stranger.

Chuu waited in her spot, and sure enough there was the beautiful woman. Chuu looked up and just like always asked “Excuse me Miss, would you like to buy some matches?”. Well, she meant to, but halfway through her stomach let out a loud growl, and she was too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Her sales had been down recently, and her father had yelled at her for what seemed like hours about how their family barely had enough money eat. Because of that Chuu had been sent to bed without food.

And then, the woman did something she had never done before. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny green apple. “Here.”

Chuu was too stunned to reply, she just stared back at the woman in shock. And just like that, she was gone. “Thank you”, Chuu replied to the empty air. Once again, she stared longingly in the window, appreciating the beauty of the mysterious woman.

After that, Chuu had been so distracted that she barely sold any matches. Her father was furious, and had smacked her across the face, and she was once again sent to bed without food.

A week had passed, and a new routine had been set. She still went to the usual spot, but every day since the day she received the apple from the woman she found an apple sitting there, waiting for her. It had to be the mystery woman, who else would it be?

All of the sudden it was the day before Christmas. The morning was filled with the hustle and bustle of people shopping last minute. Even though there was a surplus of people, none paid attention to her chants of “Please buy my matches”. To make things worse, when she arrived at her spot there was no apple, and no woman. Maybe she was out shopping for Christmas gifts herself? Or maybe she was at a party celebrating with friends and family. As the day passed to night, the temperature dropped lower and lower, and more snow fell to the ground. Things were dire, with no sales she couldn’t return home.

She sunk to the ground in despair, shaking from the cold and in sadness. She was going to head home empty handed anyways, so why not use one of the matches to keep her warm, even for a brief amount of time? She lit the match and watched as it blazed to life, and let it warm her numb hands. At that second she swore she saw it, a green apple on the ground. But then the match faded, and the apple disappeared. Maybe if she lit another match she would find where it went?

As she struck the head of the match with shaky hands it came to life and sure enough, there was the apple! She grabbed it with her other hand, and quickly took a bite. As she bit into it, she swore the apple turned from green to red. But then the second match faded, and the apple changed back. “I must find out, better light another match”, she whispered to herself.

As she struck the next match, she was transported elsewhere. She recognised it, it was the room the woman sat to drink her coffee. And there she was, and she seemed happy to see her! She held a present in her hands, and held it out as if to say, “For you”.

They both peered inside the box to see what was inside, and soft white feathers exploded out of the top. Chuu and the woman shot out streamers and red heart confetti, and the woman had gently brushed one off that had landed on her face. Chuu danced around the room with falling snow being sprayed from a can by the woman. And then, she pulled out a tray of strawberries, something Chuu had seen but never tried. To her surprise, the woman fed one to her, close and intimate. With a smile, Chuu did the same. Her heart pounded faster and harder than it had ever before. After some more playing and dancing, the woman drew her in close for an embrace.

Chuu was happier than she had ever been before, and then everything started to fade. Before the world went to black, Chuu realized that she had burned through all of her matches. Then, darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Haseul wakes her up at the end  & she's fine! Ok, so idk why I wrote angst when it's not usually my thing. I just really like the Loona Tv episode where she jokes with the cameraman that she's selling matches for a ridiculously high price! So yeah, I wanted to keep the end vague because in the original story the Little Match Girl dies, but at the end of Heart Attack Chuu wakes up. So it's really up to you how you think it should end. I tagged it as death just in case because I didn't want anyone to be upset by the ending if that makes sense? Also, I felt like Yves seemed a bit cold in the story at first so I added in the apple part. My thoughts were that she did care for Chuu, she just couldn't show it because of class differences if that makes sense? Also, the reason why Yves wasn't there on Christmas eve was because she was with Vivi & Choerry (because of the carol 2.0).
> 
> Um, yeah. Anyways, I haven't written a fanfic in forever, and it's been even longer since I've actually posted one online. This hasn't been beta'd either & it's 1:30am, so please be gentle with me. I do have a more fluffy Chuuves fanfic in the works, but I kind of just needed to get this story out of my system first. But yeah, feel free to comment with any constructive criticism.
> 
> Come find me on twitter @fangirlalice I constantly post random kpop crap  
> I'm also on the Loona Amino (fangirlalice) if you have that you can follow me there too.  
> I also have a youtube where I play the sims (also fangirlalice)
> 
> I'm sorry if this made you sad, just think of Chuu & Yves doing cute things together lol


End file.
